


Pancakes

by 3am_updates



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jack's Family - Freeform, Mother Nature Mentioned, Pancakes, Secret Identities, Spirit Family, english class writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Jack doesn't remember his birthday, and his family makes one for him. To celebrate, his favorite food is made.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi

“What’s this?”  
There were pancakes in giant stacks all over the Grand Table, syrup and berries and butter and jam in bowls and bottles. The chairs of the table, usually set spread apart, were closer together near the middle, clustered together in a group of five.  
“Seriously, what did you guys do?”  
“It’s for you!” Summer can’t contain her excitement, jumping up and down and pulling Jack into a brief hug. “You said that pancakes were your favorite!”  
“Well yes, they are-but why do you have so many? Where did you even… Why do you have so many?”  
Autumn, Spring and Summer grinned in excitement, throwing their arms in a ‘look at that!’ gesture. “Happy 100th Birthday, Winter!”  
He’s confused for a second, looking at them blankly for a bit. “I’m a hundred?”  
Laughter fills once empty room, echoing off the far walls and coming back to them. “Of course you are, silly. It’s your 100th Winter Solstice!”  
“Ok, but why are there pancakes?”  
“Must we explain everything, little brother?” Spring asks, as Wind picks him up and gently sets him in a chair. “It’s a party for you!”  
“But I-”  
“Oh, shut up and eat, Winter!”  
“Uhh… Okay.”  
The other three settle around him, chatting and laughing as they eat.  
\-------------------  
“Why do you like pancakes so much, little brother?”  
Jack groans, shoving another bite into his mouth. “I’m not that young you know.”  
“You are compared to us. And that doesn’t answer the question, Winter.”  
“I think it’s from my past life.”  
The others go silent, stopping their motions as they turn to stare at him. Summer clears his throat. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer.”  
Jack laughs, tossing a strawberry at each of them in rapid succession, ignoring their protests. “It’s fine, you know. I’ve gotten over it. Besides, the only reason I think that is because the village I woke in had a tradition involving them.”  
The others sigh in relief, going back to their food. “What sort of tradition?”  
“There pretty easy to make, right? And it was easier for the mortals to get the ingredients, back then. They would eat them on birthdays and celebrations as a treat. I guess it sort of stuck with me.”  
Autumn suddenly brightens, Wind swirling around her as she gets excited. “We’ve upheld that tradition, haven’t we?”  
“Accidentally, yes.”  
Jack smiles at Spring’s agreement, nodding his head. “And for the record, you guys make way better pancakes then they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
